Supernatural: College AU
by NyanCath
Summary: Sam, Dean and Cas don't know each other and are all starting university. They are all placed together to share a room. This fic shows their uni life together.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters**

"It's the 3rd room to the left; do you need me to show you there?" said the receptionist, she noticed how out-of-it this boy looked, he looked like he hadn't slept all night.

"No thanks, I can handle it fine" The young man smiled back, he looked far down at the receptionist and took the tiny key from her hand. He picked up his luggage and was about to leave. A sudden thought popped into his large mind "Excuse me, how many people am I sharing with?" He asked kindly. "That whole row contains rooms that hold three people, so you'll have two roommates" She smiled "Neither of them have arrived yet though".

The boy sighed with relief; he wasn't in the mood to deal with his new roommates yet. He at least wanted to check the room out before they got here. "Thanks", he continued to carry his bags down the hallway. At each door there was a mess of luggage and noise as people got settled into their new rooms. It was the first day at collage and excitement was emitted into the hair by each new student. The young boy squeezed his over-sized frame through the hallway until he found his room number. In an instant the key was in the door, the luggage was dumped on the floor of the room and the boy was lounged on his chosen bed.

He didn't know how long he'd been lying on the bed, but he knew he never wanted to leave. It was the first good lie-down he had in weeks. It had been 3 months since Jess had died, but he still wasn't over it. How could he be? Never in his life had he loved anyone more. Not a single night of blessed sleep was granted to him since. He didn't mind, sleep only brought fear and nightmares, nightmares of which he dare not to speak of or even think about.

After God-knows-how-long he finally decided to get up. Now wasn't the time to rest, he had to sort out his stuff before his new roommates came and claimed all the space. The room was thankfully quite roomy; against three different corners of the room were beds for him and his roommates. Each had a bedside table and large drawers to store clothes underneath the bed itself. There was a desk on the wall in-between his bed and another which was large enough for 2 people to work on at a time. Close to the front door was another door that leads to the bathroom on the left, then one that leads to the shower-room. The overall description that he could muster-up about this room is 'plain'. It was a very plain room at the moment, the cream walls, navy floor and the colourless bed sheets. It looked as if it had never been lived in before.

1 very short hour later the room seemed less plain. He had unpacked his low amount of clothing neatly in one and a half of the drawers. Things such as books, sprays and electronic chargers were placed in the left-over half. Along with a plastic bag containing something that others mustn't see was stuffed at the back of it. A patterned blue duvet was placed neatly over the bed along with a matching pillow. On the bedside table he kept a current book he was reading "One Flew over the Cuckoo's Nest", his old battered phone, a used tissue and the most recent photo of himself and Jess, taken on her birthday earlier that year. His precious laptop was in the top drawer along with its charger, and the bottom drawer contained all of his college work books he had bought so far, the drawer was almost bursting from the sheer weight of them all – which wasn't giving him much comfort.

_I'm actually at college. _He thought quietly, hardly believing himself. _Sam Winchester, at college. _It's a slight his friends would be very happy to see. They all knew about how hard Sam hard argued with his father to let him apply to college, but his father never went for it. For months he said no, Sam was meant to follow in his footsteps, to carry on their legacy. Sam didn't want that though, that was the problem. He was never passionate about the line of work like his father was, but naturally his dad couldn't see it. After what seemed like years the impossible had been done, father had finally agreed to let his only son go off to college to do as he pleased. Nobody could count how many times Sam said, sometimes screamed, "thank you" for the next few weeks. He still could hardly believe it, his father, such a man of family tradition had caved to something so odd for their household.

The room looked a little more like home now, a lot brighter at that, he had made his corner of the room blatantly obvious, so not one of his roommates could mistake it for something they could take.

Speaking of roommates, the door suddenly clicked into life as a second key slid through it. In entered a tall, short haired guy. He was shorter than Sam by a couple of inches at least, and only a slight bit stockier; but then again Sam had always been to slim for his size, so if anything this guy was normal for his size. His hair was short-ish and a dirty blonde colour, Sam's hair seemed to be polar opposite; brown and overly shaggy. His eyes were the brightest emerald one had ever seen. Sam thought for a second he was to be blinded if he looked at them for too long, but quickly realised how absurd that sounded even in his mind, so he let the thought disintegrate before he accidently uttered it aloud.

"Hey" the stranger said, dropping his bags in the process.

"Hey" Sam replied friendly enough.

"I'm Dean" said Dean, holding out his hand for Sam.

"Sam" they shook hands and Sam decided to sit on his bed for the situation to be slightly less awkward, it didn't help much.

Dean looked around blankly; he saw the bed closest to the window and began to move his luggage by it. "So has the other guy got here yet?"

"No, I've been here for an hour or so and no one else has come in"

"Well I'd have been here sooner if it hadn't have been for all the freshmen chicks being all frantic in the halls. It's just moving in a new room man, why'd they have to be so excited". He had started loosely putting his worn out clothes in the drawers, like Sam he hadn't many, but enough. "I did see a couple of hot ones though, once I've had a couple of nights here I'll bring one over for some fun" He winked at Sam then continued unpacking. Along with the clothes went an old flask, a few body sprays, condoms and pocket knife, which Sam eyed curiously.

When the drawers were full he moved onto throwing a large blue duvet messily on the bed, a few college books into the top drawer of the bedside table, a laptop on the desk and an old leather wallet on the top of the bedside table. The wall was soon covered party by a poster of Dean's favourite model naked.

Dean too joined Sam in sitting down on his bed, feeling proud of his new arrangement of the room. Sam was eying the poster; were they even allowed these types of posters in their rooms? "Smoking right?" said Dean casually, after noticing Sam's confusion over the poster "She is a beauty, had her since I was 16"

"Nice" Sam chuckled, obviously not wanting to talk about Dean's porn-poster.

"Where you from?" Dean changed the subject for Sam's benefit

Sam smiled politely as thanks to his change of topic "Lawrence, yourself?"

"Denton. How long did it take you to get up here?"

"Only a couple of hours, my dad drove though so it took longer than I would have. He doesn't trust me with the car though" He looked down at his hands that were currently resting on his crossed legs and smirked playfully.

"See my old man's the opposite. If I wanna drive, I drive. No questions asked" Dean stated, letting his mind go quickly back to that morning as he drove down here.

The boys continued to chat for several minutes, really hitting it off. The atmosphere of the room felt like home to the both of them, like they were just hanging out with any of their other friends from home. They were forced to stop talking when they heard the door to their room open, and there stood a very flustered looking young man, his arms over flowing with bags. The boys studied him for a quick moment. Black, short hair that was carelessly spiked upwards. Blue, unblinking eyes that were intimidating but heavenly to look at all the same. He was shorter than both the boys but only slightly, this didn't really matter as everybody was short compared to Sam – he hovered over the school at a height of 6'4. His hardly chubby face was ever-so-slightly stubbled to perfection. Over-all he was a very attractive man Sam and Dean both noted.

"Uhh, hey" he smiled, his voice was tinted with a gravelly tone

"Hi there, what's your name?" Sam stood up gingerly and walked over to the man, who himself had just shuffled in dumping his over flowing luggage onto the remaining bed.

"Castiel, or Cas if you prefer" He straightened up and noticed himself how small he was compared to Sam, he always thought he was tall for his age – but was obviously out-heighted by this giant.

"Sam" his hand was stretched towards Cas, which he happily shook before turning to the stranger on the bed next to him that hadn't introduced himself yet.

"Dean" He too held out his hand, Cas shook it as Sam returned to his corner of the room. "Where are you coming from?" Dean asked as he let go of Cas's soft hand.

"Ellis" Cas said blandly as he began to unpack his bags, pulling out a larger wardrobe of clothing than Dean even owned. The drawers were filling up quickly as piece of clothing after clothing was pulled out of Cas's never ending bags.

"Why come out here for college? I hear Ellis has some pretty good ones themselves.

"I didn't want to stay there, I needed a clean slate." He moved on to the bedside table, sliding many textbooks into the bottom drawer and filling the top with normal things like a camera, phone, gum and an old ripped photograph that was facing downwards.

"Ah, I see man. You made a good choice though, this place looks awesome" Dean smiled as he looked out of the window to see the darkening courtyard outside. Cas continued to unpack, neatly placing a plain black duvet over the bed alongside a matching pillow. The finishing touch was the laptop put onto the desk.

The room had officially been moved into. Each of the roommates had their own corner that they could make seem like home. Sam had been worried that he wouldn't like his roommates or that they wouldn't like him, but it was obvious to see that he would be fine with them, he'd only known them for a few minutes, but Sam already felt that these people were the best choice of roommates he could have, better than a lot of his friends back home that he'd known for years. Cas and Dean were pretty cool guys, they'd all gotten off lucky with this room arrangement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural.**

**Note- I'm really bad at thinking of last names. So I just used some band members last names, such as Austin Carlile, Mitch Lucker, Danny Worsnop**

The next morning came and it had a general 'September feel' to it. The sky dull and lifeless as if it hadn't fully woken up and stretched yet, the heat slowly seeping into the atmosphere as the sun yawns itself awake and the wind wasn't anywhere to be seen.

This was the morning Sam awoke to, tiredly opening his eyes. It was time to get ready but the bed simply forbidding him to leave, the duvets wrapped around him like a cushiony restraint. He could see Dean in the same position, but he had not yet woken up yet. Cas' bed on the other hand was empty and readily made and the sound of the bathroom tap quietly made its way into Sam's ear.

_I should really get up soon, I need to be ready. It's the first day for God's sake._ He fought silently against the duvet that bound him to the bed and lifted his tall frame to a sitting stance, rubbing his eyes soothingly then rubbing his hands through his mane of hair tiredly.

_Okay, come on. _Using his hands to push off, his body was forced away from the comfy bed and made to stand. "Morning Cas" Sam began to stretch the tiredness out of him, his hands basically touching the ceiling when he reached upwards.

Cas' head popped out the bathroom door with a toothbrush in hand "Good morning Sam, sleep okay?"

"Great actually, a lot comfier than my bed's back home. What time is it?"

"8"

_5 hours sleep, that's an achievement then. _He thought. Looking over to Dean, he decided that he probably wasn't going to wake up by himself anytime soon. "Dean!" Sam yelled shortly over to the sleeping green-eyed princess. Dean didn't stir. Sam sighed and walked over to the bed "Come on pumpkin time to go" He said, lightly shaking Dean by the shoulder. "Mhmgmmh" the sleeping form moaned. Sam huffed and pulled the covers off of Dean, leaving him exposed in his boxer-shorts and brown t-shirt.

"Dude un-cool, 5 minutes" Dean moaned once again. Sam continued to shake him until Dean finally gave up on his quest for more sleep and sat up.

"You're a bitch, man" He uttered rubbing his eyes.

"Whatever Dean, look we have to start getting ready"

"I've only known you a day and you're already sounding like my mum"

"And you sound like my baby brother" Sam smiled, it was true, Adam rarely left his bed unless he was forced out.

He walked back over to his bed, pulling out the drawers underneath for a choice of clothing. The options were quite small; there were mostly just plaid shirts and jeans. He chose the first ones that stood out and stood up ready to put them on. Before he started something popped into the bottom of his vision, he looked back down at the drawers and noticed the little plastic bag showing through from where he had removed the plaid shirt. Like a reflex action he bent down and hid it behind another shirt, then neatly tucked the drawers away. _Relax, no one saw._ He let out a long breath then started to get changed, sure he felt a little self conscious with Dean and Cas in the room, but he had to get used to it since they were going to be here all year. So with that he took off his t-shirt revealing his spectacular muscles, then started covering them up again with the plaid t-shirt. As he started buttoning them up he noticed Dean looking in his area, causing him to freeze the buttoning for a moment. Dean noticed that he'd been looking at him and cursed at himself silently in his head. "Sorry man, I just expected you to be kinda, well, less toned under there" he smiled embarrassingly. Sam let a short breathe escape him as he silently laughed before continuing buttoning up the shirt fully. He quickly put his jeans on and tied his shoes and like that he was ready. He looked around the room, Cas was more than ready and was doing a quick inventory check on his bag and Dean was at almost finishing getting dressed, Sam wasn't going to stare surprisingly at Dean as he had done to him, because Dean didn't look like he'd be intoned, you could tell from the look of- him that he was pretty gifted in muscle, as did Cas (but lesser).

15 minutes later and it was time to get to the introduction lecture. They all left together, and locked the room behind. The hallways were pretty crowded with the other first-year students heading towards the same lecture hall as them. They entered the hall and found seats as near to the back as they could. None of them knew anyone else at this College, as they all came from towns very far away from it, so they decided to sit together.

Dean couldn't help but notice the brunette sat in the row in front of him. He patted Cas on the chest and indicated towards her with his head "Should I?" there was a hint of mischief in his voice. Cas of course was slightly confused at what he meant, he assumed it was talk to the girl he was talking about, "Uh-if you think you should" Dean smiled cheekily and poked the girl on the shoulder. She turned around surprised at the sudden contact. "Hey, I'm Dean" he rested his arms and head on the back of her seat. "Lesley" she replied, smiling slightly after giving Dean a look-over. "Nice name, just wondering... Would you like to maybe, see me later?" He winked, the smile on his face was enough to melt someone away, and it did just that to Lesley. "Sure, meet me at the student bar and I'm all yours" She said smoothly, trying to conceal her weakness at the knees, and with that she turned he head back around and started to talk hushed to her friend sat next to her.

Dean turned back to Cas and Sam and lifted his hands in victory. Sam laughed quietly and even Cas couldn't help smirking. The hall fell silent and they all looked to the front, the leader of the lecture had arrived and with the silence started with the basic rules to follow within the campus...

"Well that was one of the most boring things I've ever had to sit through" Dean yawned as they emerged from the lecture hall along with the other students. Sam was getting annoyed at all the looks they were getting as they walked through the halls. They were notably some of the tallest people walking through the crowded corridor, and that must have been annoying for the smaller ones. "Well at least it's over" Sam sighed gladly, he couldn't take another 10 minutes of that women's awfully dull voice, it even almost put Cas to sleep. "We have to meet up with our new tutors in 10 minutes, any idea where we're going?" Cas asked, focussed on what they had to do. Sam's and Dean's faces scrunched with confusion, they should probably find out where to go, the campus was so large they honestly didn't know where to start. "I know my tutors in L12, I just need a map to find out where that is" Sam opened his bag and started shuffling around for the map he had been provided with when he first arrived "Got it". They moved out of the crowded corridor so that he could stop and look at the map without annoying the students around them. He opened it up and scanned it "Okay so, we're here" He pointed at the building labelled 'Presentation Hall'. "and I have to go... here" He said dragging his finger to the building labelled 'L'. "Where do you guys have to go?" Cas scanned the map and pointed at the 'R' building "mine's quite close by" without another word he left to find his way to the building. "Bye then" Dean shouted after him, annoyed at his sudden departure. "I'm in the M building, so the opposite way of you. I'll see you back at the room then Sammy" he patted Sam's shoulder and left him. Sam sighed and put his map back in the bag and began to make his way up to his tutor. _The guy better not be a jackass_, _I had enough of them for the duration of high-school._

5 minutes later and he was outside L12, the door was open but he wasn't sure if he could go in. He took a quick peek inside and saw an adult and 3 other students sitting on chairs in a circle. Sam knocked on the door and walked in the doorway "Umm, Hi. This is law right?" The teacher looked at him and smiled "Yes it is, don't worry you're not late or anything. Here's your seat" He pointed at the only empty chair in the circle; Sam sat down in it and made sure not to make eye contact with the others.

"Okay now that we're all here I'll begin. I'm Dr Elabor, and I'm going to be your tutor for your Law course that you have chosen to take. Since we're going to be with each other at least twice a week from now on, I think we should get to know each other a bit, ok? So introduce yourselves" He made a hand motion towards the guy to his right, he was average sized, had short-ish golden hair that flicked out behind his ears. The hair matched his mischievous golden eyes and his whole face was completed by what seemed like a permanent smirk. "I'm Gabe Carlile" he gave a bored wave to the others in the circle, finding this all rather childish.

"Madison Worsnop" The girl next to him spoke up. Sam looked up at the girl with wide eyes, she was beautiful. She had long straight brown hair, a fringe that covered the right side of her forehead and seemed to bounce playfully as she talked. She had tired, but hopeful brown eyes that met Sam as he absorbed her image. She smiled and bowed her head to contain her now blushing face. She was obviously a lovely girl, but there was something about her that seemed to put Sam off a bit, but only a bit. The image of Jessica popped into his mind and he too looked down, ashamed that he had been thinking about Madison when Jessica was meant to be his love.

The girl next to Sam sighed heavily, startling him a bit. "Ruby Lucker" she said blandly. Sam noticed that this girl really didn't seem the 'law type'. She had long blonde hair, side bangs that hardly brimmed her face and the facial expression of sheer-boredom locked onto her features. He wondered what could have possessed her to pick law if she was so uninterested in it.

Sam looked to see that everyone was now looking at him "Sam Winchester" he said with a whole-hearted smile, then his eyes slowly sank back to the same patch of carpet as it was before.

"Alright, so now that that's over and done with. For the duration of 3 years I'm going to be helping you achieve your law degrees. Tuesdays at 2pm and Fridays at 12pm I want you to come here for our sessions. You will also have lectures along with other students around 7 times a week, here's the timetable for them" He handed out a sheet and Sam looked at his, the lectors were all at reasonable times, except for one at 8:30 on Tuesdays and Wednesdays, but over-all he was fine with the timings, Ruby on the other hand let out a groan at the sheet he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at, he saw out of the corner of his eye her noticing his chuckle and smiling at him before returning her gaze to Mr Elabor.

Mr Elabor explained the order of sections of law that they would be doing and the duration of them, this took around 20 minutes. Sam kept his interest for most of it, but his visible exhaustion made him zone out a couple of times, only to have Ruby nudging him hard back into focus each time. She may have not been listening to Mr Elabor but she still helped Sam stay awake so he didn't embarrass himself.

"Ok, I think that's about it" He announced, standing up "You can go, I'll see you next Tuesday". Sam got up with the rest and moved to get out. He was walking back to his room when he was tapped on the shoulder by Ruby; he turned and met her with a smile. "You look like you need some caffeine in your system; want to go to get some with me?" She stood with her hands in her back pockets waiting for a response.

"Uh, sure" they walked into a socialising area that was already full of students to the brim. "Uh.." Sam didn't know where to go, Ruby sighed and took his hand forcefully to lead him through the crowd "You're large enough to push these guys out the way without even trying" she continued to lead Sam through to the empty space around the coffee machine. Sam put in his money and got the strongest thing on the list, he glanced towards Ruby who was waiting for him. "Do you want one?" He asked awkwardly. "I'll have a normal black coffee, I don't want to have a heart-attack like you will with that drink" He got her on and handed it to her "Cheers, come one let's get out of here" Once again she stole his hand and led him to the exit, and let go when they got out the door and into a corridor. They started walking; Ruby had to try speed up to keep up with Sam's long steps.

"So why are you so tired anyway?" She asked

"Just didn't get much sleep"

"Oh, you one of those people that were.." She put on a preppy-high pitched voice on "..so excited for college! It's so hard to sleep when it's this exciting to go to learn!" She smirked at Sam, hoping she was right so she could poke fun, but at the same time hoping that wasn't the case because she couldn't stand people like that.

"Ha, no it wasn't because of that. I just have trouble sleeping sometimes" He replied, eyes quickly sinking to the floor and he took a sip from his coffee.

"Ah, I have that sometimes. I play online until like 3am when I have to be somewhere at 9 the next day" She smirked.

"Just wondering, why did you take law? You don't seem very, well, interested in it" Sam questioned, it would be bugging him all night if he didn't find out now. "My dad told me to, my sister Lilith did it to. It's just a family thing. I don't hate it; I just hate having to learn it. Can't I just be a lawyer without all these lessons and tests? I can't be bothered with it" She took a large gulp of her coffee and swallowed it forcefully.

"Oh. I guess it's just necessary that you know a lot about it. You might not know about some of the things you have to know about"

"Whatever. I'll complete this stupid degree and leave here as soon as I can."

She stopped, Sam turned around and saw she was putting a key into a door "This is my room, want to come it?" She asked, pushing the door open. Sam was far too tired to socialise and had a feeling she wanted to do something more than socialise, he didn't want to be rude and say no. But he didn't want to betray Jess, he couldn't. "I have to go meet my roommates... Maybe some other time?" He suggested, he mentally slapped his head

_Some other time? There will be no other time you idiot._ His thoughts screamed. "Yeah sure" Ruby said, with disappointment in her voice. She closed her door behind her and Sam let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. He carried on down the corridor chucking his coffee down in relief.

"Dude are you okay?" Sam closed the door behind him to see Cas face-first on his bed.

"I am fine; just confused." He replied, he got up and sat down on the bed facing Sam. "What about?" Sam chucked his empty coffee cup in the bin and sat down on the chair near Cas. "In my Theology tutor group, there's a girl called Meg. She seems to be very flirtatious towards me and I don't know exactly how to handle that."

"Well... you like her?"

"I have only just met her Sam. I'm not really attracted to her if that's what you're asking"

"Then there you go"

The door opened to reveal a happy Dean striding in.

"You're in a good mood" Sam noted

"Damn right" Dean replied, throwing his bag and coat onto his bed

"Why?"

"Chicks Sammy, chicks. I have another girl to enjoy as well as the one from the introduction lecture" He handed Sam a small piece of paper reading "Jo – 07874903823" and dotted with a little heart at the end. "You mean Lesley?" He asked, handing the paper back to Dean. "Yeah her, man I'm gonna love it here" He laughed.

Night had fallen on the campus; silence had fallen throughout the dorm. One thing was puzzling Sam though, it was 2am and Dean still wasn't back. He'd gone out hours earlier to meet Lesley at the bar and hadn't been seen since. Cas had went with him but he'd came back, slightly drunk from Meg handing him a constant stream of drinks, at midnight. Apparently he had hardly managed to get out of there, let alone see where Dean had gone.

Sam was on his laptop in the darkened room, Cas asleep next to him. He was just about to pack up and go to sleep when he heard the door unlock, Dean stumbled in and turned on the light. "Dean turn it off! Cas is sleeping" Sam whispered harshly. Dean complied and turned it off, then staggered in the darkness towards his bed, then flumped on it loudly. "Where were you?" Sam asked quietly, putting his laptop to the side of him. "Lesley's" he replied, clearly falling asleep.

"Do I even want to know what you were doing?"

"No, but you'd want to have done it" he chuckled. Sam sighed and turned off his laptop, deciding that it was best to turn in so he could get a decent amount of sleep. He quickly threw on a worn t-shirt and a pair of joggers in the dark then clambered into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine**

**Note: Sorry that this chapter is a little short, but for the next bit I want to try a different view point over than Sams.**

_In the middle of the field Jess stood still, silent. The field where they had their first date, the picnic was still there, but she wasn't eating. She just stood there and stared, silent tears streaming down her beautiful face. All Sam wanted to do was hug her and tell her to stop crying, but he couldn't. She couldn't see him, but he could see her. Her sunshine-blonde curly hair flowing behind her in the increasingly fierce wind. The atmosphere was rapidly becoming hotter, Sam could feel it, the heat was unbearable. He tried to scream at Jessica to get out the heat but nothing came out. The scene changed, they were in her house. Heat continued to cram itself inside the room, Sam couldn't bear it. He wanted out, but there were no doors. He couldn't leave without Jess. "Jess get out!" He yelled, trying to take her by the hand. He looked desperately into her magnificent blue eyes, they were lifeless, blank. She still couldn't see him. He started crying out her name to make her leave, he knew what was coming. He'd seen it hundreds of times before, but she just wouldn't acknowledge him. Tears escaped from his eyes and ran down his cheeks, he took her blank, emotionless face into his hands and kissed her on the forehead. "Please, please listen to me" He whispered. He looked into her eyes once more. She looked back "Sam" she said softly, Sam smiled in relief. But then her eyes became wide with fear "Sam, Sam help me. You have to help me" She pleaded, beginning to cry heavily. "I will Jess, I wi-" A sudden force slammed Sam into the wall at the opposite end of the room. He looked up in horror. The whole house was on fire, Jess was on burning along with it. "SAM" he heard her scream over and over again "HELP ME". He tried moving but his body wouldn't let him, the heat was suffocating him "JESS! NO... NO, NO! JESS!" He cried out. He watched her skin burn in the flame, he beautiful hair gone into ashes. Everything was red but those magnificent blue eyes. Those pleading eyes, screaming in pain. They pierced through Sam like a bullet. He couldn't take it, he had to help, her bones started to show through as her muscles were engulfed by the flames. He couldn't take it. "JESSICA" he cried one last time, he had to go to her, if she was already gone he could go with her, she wouldn't stop burning. Never stopped burning. Everything burned except for those pleading eyes, those eyes that needed his help... He couldn't help, but she needed him to. He failed her. "Please stop... Just stop" he pleaded. "STOP"._

"SAM!" someone yelled. Sam awoke with a start, his breathing heavy and his body covered in sweat. He looked up to see the freaked-out faces of Dean and Cas standing over him, Deans hand on his shoulder firmly. "Sammy you okay?" He asked, sitting down on the bed.

"What? Uh, yeah, yeah I'm fine" Sam replied, struggling to get his breathe back. "D-did I wake you guys or something?"

"Yeah, but it's fine man don't worry". Dean patted Sam's shoulder and handed him a paper towel to wipe his face with, Sam took it and wiped the sweat off.

"You were having a nightmare" Cas said, still standing by the bed

"Yeah I know, sorry"

"What was it about?" He questioned, curious by Sam's sudden outburst of screaming and thriving in the bed.

"It doesn't matter Cas, I'm fine" Sam removed Deans hand from his shoulder and got up to wash his face, wash the heat off.

"You screamed out 'Jess' and 'no' a hell of a lot. Tell us what you dreamt about, it'll help" Dean said, he wasn't suggesting it, he was worried about Sam. It took them several minutes to actually be able to wake him from the nightmare. It had scared him half to death.

Sam emerged from the bathroom and sat back down on his bed. Looked at both of them with puppy-dog eyes that pleaded for them to let him not tell them.

"Sam." Dean demanded.

Sam gave in, they obviously not going to let this go. "I just dreamt about my girlfriens. She died a few months ago in a house fire. I'm fine I just have nightmares about it every now and again. I was in the house with her, but I was suffocating the smoke and couldn't move, the ceiling had burn up and some furniture and wood fell on me, it trapped me and had broken my leg. I saw her burn up, unable to help... Then I passed out on the fumes and woke up in hospital. Jess didn't make it." Sam bowed his head while the others took the information in.

"I'm sorry to hear about that, my condolences" Cas said, breaking the silence. Sam looked up and smiled at him.

"Sorry to hear about that Sammy. If it makes you feel any better, my mum died in a fire when I was younger. My Dad and I got out only just in time; it was too late to help her though. Dad still tried, he almost went back into the house but I stopped him. I was only 4 and couldn't exactly take care of myself, my dad knew he may not come back out so he stayed with me" Dean said.

"Were you and your Dad ok?"

"Not really, I gave everyone the silent treatment for months after that. Dad's never been fine since. He became a drunk, got into jail a couple of times for being so drunk and got into the hospital for it plenty more, I manage to take care of him though. He can't hold a job so at 13 my uncle Bobby employed me at his car repair place so that I could pay for rent and food." Dean concluded, looking glad that he got that off his chest.

"At least you survived then" Sam smiled, patting him on the back. Cas looked sorry for Dean, and followed Sam by patting his other shoulder; he didn't really know what to say in these sorts of conversations so he stayed quiet.

"What time is it anyway?" Sam asked, rubbing his eyes. He picked up his phone and checked "4:20, fuck. Guys go to bed"

"You sure? You're not gonna another nightmare right?" Dean asked; he was obviously exhausted. Sam was touched how he was concerned for Sam over himself at this moment; they only met a couple of days ago.

"Yeah man I'm fine" He got up and pointed at their beds. "Sleep" he demanded. Cas and Dean went back to their own beds and Sam turned off the light and sat back down in his own. There was no way he was going to sleep again. The image of Jess haunted his mind, the burn marks on his legs wouldn't stop irritating him and he could still feel the heat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supenatural**

**Note: Sorry this took so long, but I've been battling with heaps of school work. This chapters not the best but at least I tried ;D I hope you enjoy reading**

0000000000000

Cas awoke feeling well-rested despite Sam's little nightmare a few hours previous. He was however sporting a slight headache and nausea, most likely from the drinks that Meg had practically force fed him last night. He was lucky to get out of there when he did, or he was sure he would be sporting a hangover much worse that the mild one he had at the moment.

It was 9am and he didn't have anything school related to do until 12, so he could relax a bit and maybe explore the campus a bit, let the headache die down a bit.

The sound of a hoodie being zipped up caused his eyes to open and look up, Sam had just started putting on his shoes on the other side of the room by his own bed, Cas noticed that he looked off

"You didn't go back to sleep last night did you?" He asked calmly, moving his body out of his bed with ease, his stomach not agreeing to the quick action though.

"I'm fine" Sam replied quickly, keeping his eyes on his shoes

"Sleep is important Sam, maybe you should try to – "

"Cas, I'm fine. I'll just catch up tonight, its Saturday tomorrow so I won't have to get up early" Sam interrupted, and then made his way towards the door

"Where are you going?" Cas asked, walking over so that Sam was in his line of vision.

"I'm just going to meet someone quickly. Make sure Dean doesn't sleep in please, he mentioned something about a lecture at 11:30" He left quickly as to not let Cas ask any more questions.

A heavy sigh left Cas' mouth and he glanced over the other bed, where sure enough was a heavily-sleeping form hidden underneath a duvet. There was no point waking Dean at this moment, he wouldn't even be able to register what Cas would have been saying to him. Cas was assured that Dean would have a hangover from last night, as he could still smell the alcohol that Dean had walked in with back from Lesley's.

Although he was looking forward to his first proper tutor session, he was worried about seeing Meg again, he figured that she could be nice if she so pleased, but he simply didn't want to be. Instead she flirted with the most uncomfortable guy in the room, which was unfortunately himself. The other two from his tutor seemed to be more professional that Meg was. They were both guys, the first; Balthazar had a snarky British accent, glimmering blue eyes and short blonde hair that flicked out everywhere, as if he hadn't bothered to brush it. He smiled in a cynical matter a lot of the time when he spoke, but did seem like he could be friendly enough. Cas had seen him to be especially friendly to the ladies, Cas saw him out of the corner of his eye last night leaving with 2 slightly drunken women wrapping their arms around him.

The other one was also British, and when he spoke every single layer of his voice was laced with sarcasm and judgement. It seemed quite obvious to Cas that he found himself to be higher than those around him, wearing expensive clothing and expecting others to do as he pleased. Cas did sense from seeing him at the bar last night that people didn't seem eager to get on the wrong side of him, they were the same around Dean, but Dean would have the upper hand on this guy, even though he seemed sly and clever, Dean was stronger and had smarts himself; and to be fair he _looked _more dangerous than he did. This British classmate of his was called Crowley, and was surprisingly short for all the power he seemed to uphold on a small minority of the student body.

Cas didn't like him so far, but at least Crowley hadn't tried to talk to him. If Crowley continued this silence with him, then Cas wouldn't mind him.

Half an hour later and Cas had dressed himself into a comfortable pair of grey jeans and a plain baby-blue t-shirt and had been standing at the foot of Dean's bed staring at him for the past 5 minutes with confusion set on his face. How was he supposed to wake Dean? What if he upset him and got a punch to the face because he woke him up in the wrong manner? Should I just wait until Sam get's back, get him to do it?

While Cas was asking himself these questions, he had failed to notice Dean stir and open his over-tired eyes to see Cas standing there, staring blankly at him. "Cas, what the fuck man?" he yelled, pulling Cas out of his head.

"Hello Dean, I was attempting to wake you" Cas shuffled back a bit until he was curtain he was out of Dean's reach.

"You don't wake up someone you've only know for two days by staring at them while they sleep Cas! Hell, even if I caught my own little brother doing that after I've known him for 12 years, and I'd still punch him in the gut!" Dean winced as the head pain of his hangover took effect. Cas noticed and to make up for this appalling wake-up call, he went to the bathroom to get Dean some water and 2 paracetamel out of the cupboard. Then gave them to Dean to take, he took them grudgingly and shoved the pills into his mouth and chugged the water down with them.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked, still holding on to his head waiting for the pills to take effect.

Cas shrugged stiffly "He went out around 35 minutes ago, said he was meeting a friend". Cas looked over at the alarm clock on his bed, _9:39, _"He said that you had a lecture at 11:30?" He questioned

"Shit yeah, I'll get ready for it in a minute. I just need a moment"

Cas decided to sit on his bed and open up his laptop to browse the web. He didn't know what else to do of himself at this time, he didn't want to leave whilst Dean still had a headache.

Dean got up slowly from his bed a minute later and began to get ready. Cas remained on his laptop for the time, only glancing upwards a couple of times to see whether Dean was still OK.

10 minutes passed and Dean was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth loudly. Cas looked up from his laptop to the sound of the front door opening then closing again, Sam walked into the room, his locks of hair were sticking out in the wrong places.

"Strong wind?" Cas assumed. Sam nodded, and then made the brisk movement towards his bed "Morning Dean!" He said loudly, receiving a loud grunt from the inside the bathroom as Dean spat into the sink. Cas saw Sam open one of the drawers of his bed and looked back at his computer screen. But in his peripheral vision, there was a quick flash of a plastic bag being moved from Sam's hoodie-pocket to the far left of the drawer he was currently sitting at.

Curiosity was over-coming Cas, his mouth unconsciously opened to ask Sam what was in the bag. Then rationality stopped him before his mouth managed to flow the words out. There was a reason Sam had waited for no one to be looking, this was a private matter and it was none of Cas' business. The logical part of him brain kicked in just in time this time. The amount of times he had slapped himself for letting his curiosity get the better of him was too high, his brain must finally be getting the memo.

The bathroom door opened, and a now fully-awake Dean emerged from it. Cas watched him go to his bed and start looking through his school books, deciding which ones he should take. Cas' bag was already full with the books he required for his lecture today, it should only be a small one, but he had all the essentials just in case... Dean on the other hand had a bitten-up pen that looked like it was just about ready to die and a ruler that was going to shatter next time it was touched.

"Here" Cas reached into his school bag and gave a brand new pen and ruler into Deans un-expecting hands.

"_Why _are you givin' me these?" Dean was confused at the gesture; his equipment wasn't that bad was it?

"You will be in need of a new pen, it's just a precaution in case yours runs out" Cas replied, not looking up from looking around his bag.

"Uh, thanks man... I guess" He stuffed the pen and ruler in his bag and swung it round his shoulder ready to go to the mechanics lecture.

"Dean wait a minute" Dean stopped in his tracks towards the door and turned to look at the heavy blue eyes of his roommate. "What man?"

Cas shuffled in his seat, better get this over with now rather than later. He looked over at Sam to also get his attention; Sam looked up to show he was listening. "Well, I have a request" Sam and Dean exchanged puzzled glances "It's nothing serious, I was just hoping that it would be fine with you two if, my sister had a quick visit of the room." He looked up guiltily, he had to ask them; Luci wanted to come and she was an absolute nightmare when she doesn't get her way.

Sam and Dean looked rather taken aback, they'd expected something bigger. "Sure Cas, you can bring her over whenever."

Dean started towards the door again but a second later he turned around again "_If, _I can bring my little brother here to see the room. The kid practically worships me so he won't stop nagging me to let him come with" He chuckled.

Cas smiled genuinely back at Dean, then turning his head to Sam. "Do you have any family you want to bring up here Sam?"

Sam smiled back, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I'm good man, I don't have any siblings. I can't wait to see yours though, they sound awesome" Something heavy settled on Cas by looking at him, he was obviously avoiding something, Cas guessed that maybe his family just weren't that close, what if Jessica was his only family? Sam felt Cas gazing at him in a concerned manner, and avoided by going back to his computer.

"S'lates" Dean closed the door behind him. Cas' own lecture was in half an hour's time, so he should really get moving. He left Sam in the room alone, knowing that if he had stayed behind any longer then he would have asked Sam about his family. Cas could understand a broken family, his were so fucked up sometimes it was scary. His household was crazy-religious, as were the extended family. He had lived with his older brother Michael and his parents before he enrolled to College. Dad was hardly ever home, and whenever he was Michael practically bowed at his feet. Dad was ruthless, Mum was just as bad; if anybody lived against their beliefs then they hated them. Although Dad was usually out for days at a time, Mum was sure to step in. One thing said out of line and they were punished, and oh how the punishments scared. Luci was kicked out a couple of years earlier because of her disobeying their parents. Luci is his 22 year old sister, only 3 years younger than Michael. She was banished from the house after being beaten to a bloody pulp by Dad for saying that she disagreed with his believes. Of course she knew what would happen, no one stands against our parents beliefs. But she couldn't take living there anymore, and she didn't want them to go after her. That night she was checked in the hospital for several cracked ribs and a fractured jaw, then she skipped town as soon as she was allowed to be discharged.

Over the years she'd stayed in touch, calling every now and again, trying some of the time to convince him to come with her instead of being at their parent's house. Whilst he agreed with her opinions, he just couldn't leave them. So he went to college instead. Michael on the other hand never left their fathers side as long as he could help it, did whatever he said, went into the same business as him and punished Cas when Dad couldn't.

Getting away from that house did feel great, and he could actually see his sister now without being punished. As he wound down the corridors, he pulled out his mobile and dialled her number. It rang a couple of times before it was answered

"_Hello Castiel_" Luci answered calmly

"Good morning Luci, I have good news"

"_Oh? Do tell" _

"I discussed it with my roommates; you can visit our room on Saturday"

_"Lovely, I'll be there at 1pm." _

"Great, see you then" Cas went to put the phone down and continued to walk to his lecture, mentally preparing for whatever they were going to be learning there, and hoping to God that he had enough paper.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural nor any of the characters**

**Note: I wrote this one on the spot, I knew the ending result of what I wanted to happen but if the rest seems out of place then apologies **

**00000000000000**

"Here ya go sweety" A large plate of bacon burger and chips were placed on the diner table in front of Dean. He licked his lips in pleasure; bacon has never looked so nice.

"Thanks –"He paused, waiting for the attractive waitress to follow his line

"Julia" She smiled

"Right, thanks Julia. Looks gorgeous" He winked, she laughed flirtatiously and walked away to her other customers. Dean watched her walk away in admiration; her retreating form really didn't let him down.

He dug into the burger and moaned, this was one of the greatest burgers he's ever had. He had to give the waitress something more special for thanks.

The lecture had ended about a few hours ago, it was a pretty boring one, and he already knew most of what they were saying, working in a motor shop since 13 really has its advantages.

He was just plain bored of sitting in his room or the student bar so he decided that he may as well look around the city he was living in. So he got his favourite leather jacket on and went to the student car park where he had regretfully left his baby for the past week. The impala needed to be driven at least once every other day or she would not be pleased. They drove around for a bit, Metallica blaring at full-volume through the open windows. The surrounding streets looked nice enough, only a couple shady alley-ways and obvious crack-dens were seen. The town centre was near the university, so plenty of shops to buy furniture, clothes and whatever else. Dean drove around for a few more minutes, not really caring where he was going. The roads were smooth and the Impala was really enjoying it, she purred along with the music and Dean's off-key singing. He then spotted a small diner and his stomach realised that it was actually starving, so he turned his baby off and went inside.

The burger and chips were demolished in record time; Dean smiled at his empty plate and waited for the waitress to get back over, which only took her a few seconds.

"You done then handsome?" She smiled, Dean checked her out one more time. He hair was messily in a bun but a few curls had escaped and fell to the sides of her face, and speaking of her face, damn she was heavy in make-up, her eye shadow was way overdone. But the rest of her face was pretty enough, and her body – holy hell was it smoking. Even in the dull waitress outfit he was turned on at the sight of her. There was no way he was letting her go.

"Almost, there's one thing I'm missing though"

She leaned closer to him "and what's that?"

"Your phone number" He winked at her again. She let herself smile as she wrote out her number on the receipt. "There you go, I expect a call tonight when I get off my shift" She took the money for the meal out of his hands and walked away.

Dean smiled at himself, tonight was going to be fun.

His baby roared back into life again as he drove back to the university. The venture out was over-all fulfilling, he had been able to drive the impala around for the first time in a week, gotten that chicks number and had the best damn burger he's ever tasted, he was defiantly doing this again.

Dean walked down the un-crowded corridors and eventually arrived outside his room and became confused. "Kevin?" he asked the rough looking guy stood outside of his room. Kevin was of Asian race, a few inches shorter than Dean, short black hair that needed a brush and a very over-worked face. He turned and looked up at Dean, holding out a doodled-on notebook "You left this in the lecture, man I've been stood out here for 5 minutes and I no one was answering. I was just about to go, so you're lucky you caught me"

Dean took the notebook out of his hands "thanks man, sorry for keeping you here"

"Yeah whatever just keep that on you k? I don't want to have to stand here forever to get it back to you" He took off down the hallway, yawning deeply as he did.

Dean stared after him, if that kid looked any worse, he would force him to eat some decent food and get some rest. He needed it.

He unlocked the door and walked in, and faced the bed opposite him, which currently held a daydreaming Sam. Dean chucked his notebook onto his own bed and stared at Sam, who was yet to acknowledge his presence.

"Sam!" he shouted, the giant on the bed flinched slightly then turned his gaze over to the form standing over him.

"What the hell man? Kevin was out there knocking for 5 minutes, why didn't you answer it so he could go?"

Sam looked confused and shifted his glaze over to the door, then back at Dean "didn' hear 'im, sorry" He uncomfortably got himself into a sitting position and stared at Dean again.

"What's up with you?" Dean was slightly concerned, yeah Sam was usually sleep-deprived but he wasn't ever like this.

"Huh?" He rubbed his eyes, which were tinted red "Nothing man, I'm fine. Just tired"

"Uh-uh" Dean went to feel Sam's forehead, worrying that this was a fever or some sort, but his temperature felt completely normal. "Not a fever then"

Sam looked at him angrily "Dude, don't worry. I just get like this sometimes. I'm fine" The anger didn't stay long, he seemed pretty chilled out for once, he just wanted to stay on the bed for a while longer, but he had to show Dean he was fine. So he took a large breath and stood up.

Dean was still cautious, sure he had only been Sam's roommate for a week, but this seemed so unlike his usual serious and sarcastic self.

"Whatever, if you decide to admit why you're like this then you know where I am" He walked away from him and sat on his own bed, turning on the TV that they had all pitched in and bought for the room.

Sam gave him a Dean stare before slowly walking the distance to the bathroom, locking the door behind.

Dean hardly paid attention to the TV, thoughts raced through his mind. Could Sam be drunk? He never saw him drunk before, maybe this is what he got like? It would be a nice change from what his father's kind of drunk looked like, verbally abusive and eager to get in a fight with anyone, even your 12 year old kid. Dean shivered, and sent the memory packing to the back of his mind.

Maybe he had stayed up all night? He had never seen Sam get more than 6 hours sleep a night, his brain was going to space out at sometime right? He'll snap out of it soon enough, so there's no need to worry. But if he ever does this shit again Dean will do what he does to get Chuck to tell him the truth when he's hiding something. Chuck may be a good liar for a 13 year old, but he can't lie to Dean, not with his tactics of getting the truth out. Sam will come clean, sometime or another.

5 minutes later and Dean heard voices outside the door; they had to be pretty loud to go over the sound of Sam's shower. It sounded like they were yelling, Dean quietly got up and went closer to the door to listen carefully

"Leave me alone, I am not interested in you" Castiel's voice was clear, but there was a tint of fear hidden within.

"Come on Clarice, you're the one that kissed me last week!" The female voice was unknown to Dean, but from what Cas had told him he was pretty sure who it was.

"While that was nice, it doesn't mean I'm interested. I had been affected by alcohol so my actions were misplaced"

"Well aren't you just one asexual bastard! You shouldn't do that, you –"

Judging from the tone of her voice, Dean decided now was the best time to open the door, Cas almost fell through as he had been pressed against it in an attempt to get more space between the girl.

"Meg, how about you leave Cas alone? He's not interested" Dean ordered. Cas looked relieved but scared at the same time.

Meg's face smoothed into a mocking smile "Now Sparky, you're boyfriend here really doesn't need protecting. He's not a damsel, are you Clarice?"

Cas looked at Dean for help, but his stare was still focused on Meg. "Uh, no I'm not"

"It doesn't matter if he doesn't. He don't want you whore, so go before I make you regret staying" Dean was fierce, this bitch had been bothering Cas none stop since their first day, it was pretty annoying.

Meg stepped closer and placed her mouth next to Deans ear "Honey, I'd like to see you try" she then turned to Cas, winked, and walked away down the hallway.

Dean turned and went back inside, Cas followed shutting the door behind him. Sam had came out of the shower in a towel and stood confused looking at them, waiting for an explanation. Dean and Cas both walked past him ignoring him, Dean sat down on his bed and rummaged through his drawers, retrieving his old flask and took a generous sip of it. Cas took off his beige trench coat and placed in on a hook, then sat down on his own bed looking confused himself.

Sam stared at them still "what was that?" he finally asked when he decided that neither of the two was going to speak first.

Dean's head lifted from his hands and looked at Sam, who was still half naked in a towel. "Put on some clothes, this isn't a strip club"

Sam scowled "jerk."

"Bitch."

Sam huffed and picked up the clothes that were waiting for him on his bed, then retreated back into the bathroom, emerging half a minute later. "So what happened? I thought I saw Meg out there" He said, rubbing a towel on his mop of hair in an attempt to dry it

"Yeah, that bitch was harassin' Cas so I stepped in to help him out a bit"

Sam looked at Cas for conformation, he nodded and then returned his glaze to his lap. "She going to stop?"

"Hopefully, if not, I'll have to make her" Dean stood up and went to get his jacket on, placing the flask in the pocket

"Where are you going?" Sam asked, he finally put the towel down and his hair was a complete bushy mess

"To the diner Sasquatch" he patted Sam's chest with Julia's phone number and didn't miss Sam's heavy eye-roll, at least he wasn't out of it anymore. He opened the door and waved them goodbye.

Sam's attention shifted to Cas now that Dean had gone, he was still sitting down with his legs crossed staring at his lap. "Cas" his head lifted up "You alright man?" Sam was concerned, he knew how it was to get unwanted attention.

Cas nodded "Yes I'm fine, I just hope that Dean has stopped Meg"

"Don't worry about it man, it'll be fine" Sam sat down on his bed and started to brush his hair into a somewhat orderly manner, when something occurred to him "Cas, isn't your sister coming over tomorrow?" Cas looked up with wide eyes, he had completely forgotten about Luci's visit "Yes, I should prepare the place. I don't want her to have to see it messy, she has quite a sense of how a room should look"

"I'll help, it's not that messy, it's mostly just the bathroom and Dean's side" Sam started to pick up various items of Dean's clothing and folded them in the drawers while Cas cleaned the bathroom excessively. It only took them 15 odd minutes to have the place presentable, their own sides of the room was basically perfect to begin with.

"As a reward for that, do you want to order some pizza?" Cas offered, pizza was a good way to calm down and have fun with friends according to various TV shows.

Sam smiled sadly at the question "sorry but maybe later, I have to see a friend for a bit" Cas' expression saddened to the plans "rain check, okay?" Sam said, rubbing his hand on the shorter mans shoulder. "Ok" Cas watched Sam walk out of the room, he decided that he'll order something for himself instead.

20 minutes later a delivery guy presented a small noodle and chicken portion from a local Chinese restaurant. Cas ate it slowly, savouring the taste. Chinese had always been a favourite meal to have, second to White Castle burgers.

He went to the bin and was about to drop the empty box into it, when something caught his eye, he placed the box down and looked inside the bin. He hesitated but continued to put his hand in the bin to move a used tissue out of the way. Confusion and dread filled him as he uncovered a broken injection-needle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters.**

**Note: I'm so sorry that this has taken so long. I've had exams and extreme writers block. So apologies!**

**000000**

Finally, it was Saturday. Sure Sam had a lot of work to complete, but the arrival of the bliss of a weekend calmed him. It had been a long week and he needed a little break. He'd been trying his hardest to keep up with the work but still ended up with loads left to do. College was hard, he had been expecting that, but it was still better than home. It was a blessing, he figured for his roommates as well as himself, to get away from home.

Sam knew he shouldn't have been surprised at Dean's lack of completed work, he didn't seem to be the 'eager to learn' type, but the pile of papers that built up on the desk was starting to bug him.

Dean was a freaking genius, but he tried to keep that hidden by the rebellious behaviour towards his course. No one could tell Sam that Dean wasn't smart, because they obviously hadn't seen his mobile phone. Sam couldn't believe it when he saw it, but Dean had made this mobile by himself, piecing it together out of scrap parts. If _that _wasn't genius then he didn't know what was.

Instead of doing his own work, Dean seemed to either help chicks with theirs to try and score with them, or he helped that kid Kevin in his tutor. Sam gathered that he must be used to doing that, he had mentioned a little brother, so maybe Dean spent his teenage years disregarding his work to help his brother instead, which Sam admired. It may not have been practical, but it just showed how much he cared for that kid.

He twitched at the thought; he had just hit a sensitive subject and sighed. Would he have done the same for Adam as Dean did his brother? Sure he had helped his brother with maths homework sometimes, but give up his own work? He was pretty sure he wouldn't have been that caring. It didn't matter anyway, Adam was long gone. 4 years ago he didn't come back home after school. Sam, his parents, friends, police, everyone looked for him; but Adam had disappeared off the face of the Earth.

It was nerve racking, his mother would hardly come out of her room and his father took up a large habit of drinking whatever alcohol he could find. Weeks went by and no one heard anything about Adam, the police were about ready to give up the search. Sam detached himself from the world, anger built up inside him and he had nowhere to disperse it. His friends tried to comfort him, reach out to him but he shrugged them off. They didn't understand, Adam was gone. Any day could bare the news that they found his body.

Finally that day came. Someone had called into the police station about finding a body in an abandoned house a few towns down. They came to Sam's door to inform him of the finding of Adam's corpse. Of course Sam couldn't accept that, no, he had to see it for himself. He followed them to the house where they were removing the body, Adam had been in the basement of the house, obvious from the marks on his body that he had been tortured.

Brutally tortured.

Sam couldn't believe it; he longed to see the mutilated teen's chest to rise, for it to all be fake. Adam couldn't be dead. He was only a kid. Sam cried openly over Adam's body in front of the sympathetic but uncomfortable police officers, he didn't care, his little brother was dead and it was his fault. He'd been the one that didn't walk Adam home, he should have saved him but he didn't.

That guilt never left Sam, the only thing that got him out of his slump was meeting Jessica, sweet poor Jessica. She helped him, cared for him and helped him live with the guilt. But then of course, she died as well, because he didn't save her.

He knows he'll never shift the guilt, he deserved the nightmares, the pain he felt everyday at being responsible for two peoples deaths...

"Sam, you okay?"

Sam snapped out of it. Suddenly Saturday didn't seem like such a great day anymore.

"Huh?"

Dean looked at him as he was tying his laces by his own bed "I said you okay? You seemed a little too deep in thought"

"I'm fine" He lied, and suddenly noticed the small tear beginning to trickle down his face, then wiped it. Dean couldn't see that.

Dean looked at him with concerned eyes "OK Sasquatch, but whenever you decide you need to confide in someone about the shit you think about, I'll be right there"

"Only if you do so first" Sam said back light-heartedly but serious. He hadn't missed Dean's silence at times; when he drank all the beer he could handle just to get the numb feeling he so desperately needed.

Dean shot daggers in his direction for a fraction of a second, then chuckled to himself "whatever bitch"

"jerk" Sam curtly replied, then heaved himself out of bed. Despite reliving the memories he needed to be so far away, it was going to be a good day. It was sunny enough for him to just take all of his work to the field to do, peaceful and calm, just what he needed.

Cas walked into the room just after Sam got himself dressed, he was holding three coffee cups from Costa with difficulty in his hands. "I brought you both coffee" He announced, Dean rushed over to take one before Cas lost his grip.

"Thanks man" he said, taking a healthy swig of the visibly scalding hot coffee.

Cas held out Sam's for him and dipped his head as if he just found something really interesting about the carpet. Sam took it with gratitude but a slight-annoyance as well "Thanks Cas, I really needed this"

He didn't understand it, Cas had been acting awkwardly around him since he came back to the room last night and it was starting to irritate him.

"I'm meeting my sister outside the Sainsbury's shop at one o'clock by the way" Cas informed them

"Want me to come with?" Dean suggested, misjudging Cas' awkward behaviour for him being nervous about his sister. Sam had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the obviousness that it was something to do with him.

"Thank you but no, I must meet her alone. We will be coming back here so I shall message you when we get her if you would like to meet her"

"Oh okay, I'll do some of my work then" Dean shrugged, glancing distastefully at the stack of papers on the desk

"Wow wait" Sam put his hands up "You're doing your work?"

Dean seemed the slightest bit offended then shrugged again "I've got nothing else to do"

"What about Kevin?"

"I helped him finish yesterday after I got back from the diner. Then I forced some decent food down the kid and made him go to bed. He looked like he would drop dead any second"

"Oh okay. Well I'm impressed you're actually doing your own work" Sam smiled

"Someone has to" Dean smirked, then followed to jump on his bed and began to work on the sheet at the top of the pile.

00000

The Sainsbury's shop downtown was so much bigger than the one Cas was used to back home. That one only got around 30 customers a day, this one on the other hand was bursting with trolleys, whiny children and teenagers who were enjoying their Saturdays.

It was hard to find a place to wait, after a couple of minutes frantically trying to see between the mass of people he decided it was best to wait next to the automatic door, surely Luci would be able to fine him there.

5 minutes had passed and they had gone past quite quickly in his case, there was a bee just as confused as he was manoeuvring around the crowd. Suddenly he felt something brush against his shoulder, and sure enough to his left was his sister.

"Hello Castiel" Luci breathed, looking at the surge of people in front of her; she was just as bad with crowds as Cas was, but in a different manner.

"These people are like hornets" she noted, a look of disgust in her eye. "There are far too many of them. Don't you think?" She stared at Cas with blue eyes similar to his.

"While the population is surging beyond belief, I don't agree there are too many. Each life is meaningful" He replied, returning his sisters gaze

She chuckled lightly "you were always very optimistic Castiel. I missed you"

"And I have missed you Luci. My roommates are eager to meat you, should we go?"

Her eyes were back on the crowd "Sure, I don't want to be stuck in this nest for any minutes longer" She, much like the bee, manoeuvred her way around the crowd. But unlike the bee, she knew what she was doing, gracefully passing the trolleys and accidently-on-purpose elbowing a loud-mouthed woman in the face as she found her way past. Cas followed her path and hastily apologised to the now yelling woman after his sister, and then jogged up next to Luci as she failed to break her stride.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, both observing the people in the town and the shops within it. Luci broke the silence "How's father and mother?" she asked, bitterness and loathing seeped into the question.

Cas wasn't sure how to answer "Same as they were when you left, hence why I went to university this far away from home"

Luci smirked at that, what do you know; her delusional religious parents pushed another child away. "What about Michael? Being a good pile of putty as per usual?"

"Following Dad's every move." Cas replied, expecting the sigh that followed out of his sisters mouth. Didn't they both know how Michael enjoyed following Dad's orders to the very last detail, even if it included punishing his siblings.

"Ok. Now, let's move onto a more pleasant subject shall we young Padawon?" She asked, her gaze focussing on the scenery around her instead of her brothers face, because damn, the trees here really are beautiful.

"Ok" Cas said cautiously, he hoped that this would be a pleasant subject, and not one of Luci's rants that made him uncomfortable.

"What are your roommates like?" She glanced to the side for a moment and caught Cas' sigh of relieve."Don't seem so relieved brother. My questions aren't always that bad"

He chuckled "Yes, but there is always the chance that they will be"

"They are nice people. Dean is 2 inches taller than myself, with short dirty blonde hair and piercing green eyes. He likes – as Sam puts it – mullet rock music, he often hustles pool and likes bar fights, and he enjoys drinking large amounts of alcohol along with frequent relations with woman through-out the university."

"Sound's charming." Luci interrupted sarcastically

"That's only a part of him. I have also noticed how protective he is of his family, he talks about his little brother with pride. His protectiveness has also spread to Sam and I. He stood up for me against this girl that was harassing me the other nice and helps Sam if he has nightmares. I admire how well he is with helping others. I try to help him back, but I can mess up. He is also very skilled at mechanics but skips a lot of work because he already knows most of it"

"He seems nice enough. As long as he's good to you. What about the other one?"

"Sam? Well he's even taller than Dean, with overly long brown hair that seems to never stay in one place" He pauses and puts on a confused expression "I cannot say what colour his eyes are. They seem to change according to the light. Anyway, he is very kind to others, and I am yet to see him angry with another being. He is also very secretive and doesn't like telling people things about himself. He lost his girlfriend recently and has nightmares often, but feels guilty about waking us up, even though he has no control over the situation-"

"He needs to gain some control."

"Yes, but I guess it's hard for him when he doesn't tell others what's bothering him. He has methods of, dealing.." his mind shifted back to the broken needle he found in the bin last night "But over-all he is very smart and is shy around people sometimes. I've noticed that he has a couple of admirers from his tutor but he doesn't seem to want to be with them so soon after Jessica, which he blames himself for"

"For a guy who doesn't share much he tells you he feels guilty about his girlfriend's death?" She asked, slightly intrigued.

"He didn't inform me, I gathered the fact. I could almost feels the guilt coming off him"

"Ah, well I can't wait to meet them." She said with a smirk

They turned into the university entrance and found their way to the corridor that contained the student rooms. They walked silently passed the continuous row of doors and avoided oncoming students on the way. They stopped in front of the door marked 108 and Cas put his key in.

Luci walked in ahead of him to look at the room, it was clean enough and clearly divided into 3 separate parts. She glanced from the ACDC and Motorhead posters to the singular photo of a smiling couple to a form lying on the bed opposite to her.

She focussed on the form to see him staring back at her with a flirtatious smile plastered on his face

"Why hello" He said in a deeper than expected voice. He put the pen that he was holding down next to the rest of his work that he needed to complete and stood up to face Luci. He was only a couple inches taller than her, but tall never the less.

"Dean" He said, holding out a hand

"Luci" She replied, accepting his handshake.

"I gotta say, it's nice to meet –"

"Dean, have you seen Sam?" Cas interrupted

Dean thought for a couple of seconds "He's still on the field I think"

Cas nodded "Okay. I'll take Luci to meet him in a bit" He wanted to delay seeing Sam for as long as possible, but he knew his sister would want to meet him.

"Have you been sat here all day?" Luci asked, noting the state of Dean's bed, made but very ruffled.

Dean looked back at his bed, and then to the stack of papers that he had completed laying messily at the bottom

"Haha yeah. I have to get the papers done sometime; my dumbass tutor is threatening to get me kicked out if I don't"

Dean smiled and started stacking the papers off of the bed and on to the desk. Then continued to sit on his bed, giving Luci some space to look around.

She did just that. First she observed Cas' clean as fuck side and let a scowl appear on her dainty face as she caught glimpse of a smiling photo of their family, no, his family. They weren't a family of hers anymore, not after everything.

She practically skipped over Dean's side and went straight to Sam's, walking next to the bed and glancing at the bedside table and what lay there. A new alarm clock, that didn't seem to be set. He must get up naturally early. Some pretty cheap deodorant, a well-worn copy of 'One Flew Over The Cuckoo's nest', a small flannel – what was that for? She picked it up and held it in Cas' view looking expectantly at him

"He sweats a lot when he gets nightmares" He answered her unsaid question.

She caught Dean's angry look at Cas, like he wasn't supposed to mention that information to her. She ignored it and placed the flannel back in its place and looked at the last item, a photograph of who she guessed was Sam and a petite girl with light blonde hair.

"Is that Jessica?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the picture

"Yeah" Dean answered, looking at the picture too.

She was pretty; it was a shame that she was dead. They looked happy together. Luci turned back to the men in the room with her, deciding that it would be rude to look further at their roommate's things with them here. "It's a pleasant room Castiel. I'm glad that you're happy here"

"Thank you, shall we leave to find Sam now?"

Luci nodded. Cas looked at Dean, silently asking the same question

"Lead the way captain" Dean said carelessly


End file.
